fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Subway Panic
Subway Panic is one of the campaign missions available in ''F.E.A.R. Online. Walkthrough Episode 1: Underground Escape Route *go to the hatch indicated by Matthew, *press E to open the hatch and drop yourself down there. *Go through the ventilation shaft to the the right, when heading out of the vent, expect hostiles nearby *diffuse the bomb on the other side of the trained (through the ruined train itself.) Expect Light troopers to enter through the turnstiles. *Once the bomb is diffused, back to the other side, where the Blacks Ops have planted another bomb. *An Black Ops Pyro will then burst through the door. Defeat it, and then go through the door where it came from. *Continue through the hallway (eventually you will find a door which you can open to find a room containing a dead body, a health kit and some ammo), until you reach the double doors (which will induce a vision of Alma), open the door to reveal an abandoned subway tunnel, then crouch and enter the area. *There will be an abomination who is busy eating a corpse. *Go to the nearby checkpoint circle, which will trigger an attack by abominations after the cutscene. *It is recommended to get rid of the Abominations before you push the explosives and activate the bomb to blow up the obstacle, otherwise that would mean you would have to fight more enemies at the same time. *Eliminate the attacking abominations and stay away from the explosives when it is about to detonate. *When the bomb has exploded, go up the stairs into the first checkpoint, thus ending the episode. Episode 2: Tough Route *At the beginning of this episode, be aware that there is an abomination you need to destroy behind the automatic door. *This will lead to a small platform, which you must drop down to a pair of rails, from the opposite side of the rails you've dropped from, will be some abominations *Go to the other station platform entrance, further down the train tracks, while shooting any abominations. After entering the platform you will face ATC black Ops, who are planting bombs on the opposite side of the platform. The bombs are located near the double doors near the right entrance to the platform, and the other one is near the escalator. *Head up the elevator, to deal with a reinforcements of ATC black Ops. *Once the enemies have been wiped out, go to the other side, and head to the blocked elevator to the left. Matthew would then clear elevator shaft, so hop down, and get out of the elevator shaft, then go into the checkpoint room to continue on with the next episode. Episode 3: Unavoidable Choice *after leaving the room, you will go up some steps, leading to some train lines containing some ATC Black Ops and at least two Pyro troopers. Thankfully, some of the transparent billboards provide some handy cover especially for the pyro's flames. *After the fight, go to the opposite train platform, and hope on top of an upturned vending machine and enter through the vent. Keep on going until you land in a small room. After the checkpoint, Matthew will open the double doors, leading to a tense cutscnene. *walk onto the gantry, and go up the two floors, be aware that groups abominations would attack the player on each of the upper floors. *head through the door at the top of the level. continue on until you reach a floor vent, and jump down, which initiates the checkpoint. *After the checkpoint and going through the open access way overlooking a train station. after hearing the screaming of an ATC soldier being attacked by abominations, you will need to defuse the bomb while getting through the abominations. A group of abomination s will rush towards the stairs and into the bridge. defeat them, then go down the stairs to the train station. *The battle with the abominations is easy if one of the players makes use of the gattling gun. *Be careful not to go into the submerged powerlines, because it would instantly incapacitate players, so go onto the dry platform. *One of the group members must do the job of deactivating the bomb while the rest provide covering fire. The abominations will enter the area from one of the windows above the platform. *Once the bomb is deactivate, destroy the fuse box located against the left wall of the train platform containing the bomb (you can use the gattling gun for that too). This would result in the water-filled trainline no longer being electrified. Go into the tunnel archway and into the checkpoint area, thus ending the episode. Episode 4: Escape Drop down into a large area, which will serve as the battlefield, and the area of an incoming ambush by the ATC soldier. After defeating the Black Ops, the boss, which is a boss version of the Abominations appears. Occasionally, the regular abominations enter the area through the open vents. Most of the time, the boss will be targeting a particular member of the group. So it is best to take advantage of that by letting the person being chased run (wielding the knife makes you run faster than with a gun), while the others can shoot the boss or the emerging regular abominations. Around the area are fuse boxes, by luring the boss near one, shooting the nearby fuse box would temproarily stun the boss (be careful that none of the other players are close to the box) After the boss is defeated, eliminate any remaining abominations and get back on the freight elevator. This completes the mission. Category:F.E.A.R. Online Category:F.E.A.R. Online walkthroughs